


Liebe

by HermioneWhoLock



Series: Gedichte [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, How Do I Tag, Love, Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneWhoLock/pseuds/HermioneWhoLock
Summary: Der Titel sagt eigentlich alles
Series: Gedichte [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122116





	Liebe

Versuch alles zu verstehen  
Was das herz begehrt,   
Menschen zu bekehren,   
Die jenigen verehrt   
Die den Kopf verdrehen,   
Das herz zu hundert brechen,   
Sich niemals interessieren  
Und für jeden herzschmerz rächen ,   
Sodass du immer weißt,   
Was dir das herz zerreißt,   
Dass der weg sich ne so räumt   
Wie du es dir erträumst. 


End file.
